Rain
by Aria01
Summary: Doía demais pensar que Maes Hughes estava morto, assassinado, e que nunca mais poderia vê-lo sorrir outra vez.


**Título: **Rain  
**Autor: **-Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan**  
Categoria: **1º Challenge A/M – Assassinato (NFF), FullMetal Alchemist, Slash (M/M)

**Advertências: **Sugestão de Yaoi, Hughes x Roy, Altas doses de Angst, Baseado em uma cena do episódio 10 do anime (versão Brotherhood).

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** "Doía demais pensar que Maes Hughes estava morto, assassinado, e que nunca mais poderia vê-lo sorrir outra vez."

**Disclaimer:** História sem fins lucrativos e que tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

FullMetal Alchemist ou qualquer um de seus personagens não me pertencem, porque, se dependesse de mim, oficialmente Hughes seria do Roy e vice-versa! Sim, eu insisto que eles são um shipp Cannon e totalmente fora de questionamentos!

* * *

**Rain**

"_Contar com o poder dos outros não é suficiente... Então eu mesmo me protegerei. Apenas um pouco... Protegerei o que é precioso. Aqueles que estão abaixo de mim protegerão o que estiver abaixo. Isso é o que pequenos humanos podem fazer."_

"_O topo... O que quer dizer... Para proteger todos desse país, você tem que estar no topo."_

"_Deve ser bom estar lá em cima, Hughes. Mas apenas com o meu poder eu não poderei subir até lá. Eu tenho consciência disso."_

"_O que você está dizendo__? Você deveria dizer... O seu mundo ideal... Eu quero ver esse país assim."_

De frente para o túmulo do amigo, e outrora amante, o Coronel Roy Mustang estava completamente arrasado. Custava-lhe acreditar que nunca mais o veria entrar em sua sala sem ser anunciado, ou então que não mais receberia um telefonema dele enquanto "matava" o serviço.

Conhecia-o desde a academia e, também, desde então o amava. Estiveram juntos, num relacionamento amoroso, durante algum tempo, porém diversas circunstâncias os levaram a uma separação. Época difícil, demasiada dolorosa para ambos.

Nunca soube muito bem como ele acabara terminando nos braços dela, e também não fizera muita questão de saber, mas com uma família sendo construída, os laços que ainda os uniam romperam-se de uma vez.

Entretanto, a amizade não sofreu nenhum tipo de abalo. Ao contrário, continuava mais firme e forte e ambos dedicavam-se com fervor à única parte do outro que puderam manter. Enquanto isso, secretamente, aquele amor que ainda nutriam crescia mais e mais a cada novo dia.

A distância fora uma barreira difícil de ser ultrapassada, mas a esperança de que, talvez, ele entrasse pela porta de sua sala a qualquer instante acalentasse seu coração ferido.

Mas então... O que lhe restava agora?

Apenas dor e sofrimento. Uma tristeza tão profunda que poderia jurar que ela o consumiria. Aquele sentimento de antes, comparado com o que agora sentia, parecia tão pequeno e supérfluo.

Doía demais pensar que Maes Hughes estava morto, assassinado, e que nunca mais poderia vê-lo sorrir outra vez.

O destino era traiçoeiro, havia descoberto da pior maneira possível. Na última visita de negócios dele, pouco antes de retornar à Central, Hughes fora até sua casa.

Há anos o convidava, porém ele sempre arrumava meios de se esquivar de seus convites com desculpas, bem esfarrapadas para um membro da inteligência do exército, que iam desde trabalho até sua filha. Entretanto, naquele dia, ele aceitou.

Beberam um pouco e conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos como há muito não faziam. Entre um gole e outro, foi quase inevitável não relembrar o passado e, com ele, o antigo relacionamento.

A conversa, cada vez mais, adquiria um rumo melancólico e saudosista. O leve estado de embriaguez os deixava mais propensos a dizer o que sentiam com maior facilidade e, por que não, mais naturalidade.

Hughes fora o primeiro a se confessar. O "eu ainda te amo" dito em meio aos sorrisos fáceis e quase bobos fizeram com Mustang que demorasse a crer no que ouvia. Achava que, nesse aspecto, a bebida também ajudava um pouco, mas enfim...

Ouvir que também o amava fora permissão que ele buscava. Parecia que havia sido tão rápido, pois em um piscar de olhos Hughes estava o beijando daquele jeito único e perfeito que amava. O contato que almejara tão loucamente e por tanto tempo.

Seus corpos ainda mantinham aquela mesma sintonia, aquela mesma "química". Ainda se desejavam como antes ou até mais intensamente. Naquele dia, amaram-se no chão da sala mesmo. Louca e insanamente, como nunca mais acharam que poderiam, até que seus corpos estivessem exaustos.

A manhã seguinte mostrou-se um pouco estranha. Havia certo constrangimento e receio no ar, assim como o clima de romance remanescente. Depois do café da manhã, Hughes fora embora. Porém, não sem antes beijá-lo outra vez. Pela última vez.

E tudo que Roy Mustang conseguia lembrar-se com clareza, era que aquele último beijo tinha gosto de cigarro...

"_Recebeu uma promoção dupla por morrer em serviço... General-de-Brigada, Hughes__? Você disse que me ajudaria de baixo... O que fará agora que está acima de mim?"_

– Idiota.

– Coronel.

Roy Mustang ainda estava em frente ao túmulo quando a Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye o chamou. Ele virou-se por poucos segundos na direção da jovem militar, logo retornando seu olhar para a lápide de Hughes.

Perecia haver certo magnetismo no local. Ou talvez fosse apenas a dor que dilacerava seu coração que o impedia de prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Independente de qual fosse o caso, o homem que amava estava morto e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para trazê-lo de volta.

– Alquimistas são pessoas horríveis, Primeiro-Tenente. Nesse momento, dentro da minha cabeça, uma parte de mim tenta desesperadamente criar uma teoria de transmutação humana.

Conhecia o resultado daquela prática. O que acontecera aos irmãos Elric deveriam ser mais do que suficiente para que nem ao menos cogitasse tal hipótese.

Entretanto, como poderia evitá-la? Como ser racional quando tudo a sua volta parece estar desmoronando e essa é a única coisa a qual você pode se agarrar?

– O sentimento daqueles garotos quando tentaram ressuscitar a mãe deles... Acho que agora eu entendo.

Mustang sentia-se fraco, porém não era algo físico. Era uma sensação interna, espiritual. Seu corpo parecia ser apenas uma casca vazia, pois tudo aquilo que o preenchia estava logo à sua frente. Enterrado a sete palmos de terra.

Seus olhos demonstravam toda a sua dor e tristeza e na presença dela, sentia-se confortável o suficiente para não se importar em disfarçar esses sentimentos. Riza Hawkeye conhecia-o a tempo suficiente para ver através de seus gestos, fora desta maneira que ela havia descoberto sobre o relacionamento que mantinha com ele.

– Está tudo bem?

Ainda que não a olhasse, podia notar o tom de preocupação na voz dela. Reconhecia estar patético, quase digno de pena. Tudo ainda parecia tão confuso e surreal.

Como ele reagiria se o visse assim?

– Está.

O Coronel colocava seu quepe e enquanto ajeitava-o, seus pensamentos se mantinham longínquos. Pensamentos que até aquele momento se revezavam entre a dor que sentia e a insana vontade de trazê-lo de volta mesmo que fosse com alquimia proibida. Pensamentos que não paravam de gritar que ele estava morto e que alguém deveria pagar por aquilo.

– Escute, começou a chover?

Provavelmente ele deveria estar rindo em algum lugar, achando graça na forma como agora Roy Mustang agia. Ou talvez estivesse chorando, por saber que este mesmo Roy Mustang não se importaria em destruir-se para conseguir a vingança que, cedo ou tarde, desejaria.

O topo... Aquele mundo ideal... Admitia que ainda os almejava. Por Hughes, e apenas por ele, garantia que chegaria lá a qualquer custo. Alcançaria aquele lugar e não deixaria que a morte dele fosse em vão.

– Não, não tem chuva...

A forma como ela se calara indicava que havia percebido.

Ainda que um dia ensolarado estivesse se pondo no horizonte, as cores não existiam mais em sua vida. E não importava o quê ou sob qual perspectiva olhasse, tudo era dotado de tons cinza e nublado. Igual a um dia chuvoso.

Entretanto não havia mais a esperança de que seu "Sol" aparecesse para iluminá-lo, e era exatamente por isto que aquela lágrima solitária corria pela face do Alquimista das Chamas.

Ele estava completamente sozinho no meio daquela fria tempestade de dor e tristeza que se formava em seu interior vazio de sentimentos...

– Não, está chovendo.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
